Inseparable
by kittakat90
Summary: Rin and Len are twins, really attached to each other. Their mother knows they'll have to live their own lives someday, and tries to separate them. The result? She pushes them closer d who knows what that might lead to...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The little girl on the screen starts screaming. We curl up into each other, startled by that sudden burst of sound. We never really liked horror movies (they had weird plots), but we liked the scares. Pretty weird.

My thoughts are interrupted by his eyes opening. His forehead is pressed against mine. Oh, Len. He knows that mother will separate our rooms if she sees us like this. She warned us. Still, I don't pull away and neither does he. I like feeling his warmth and his heartbeat next to me.

Suddenly, a thought pops in my head. A game, actually. "The Goat", that's how it was called. We used to play it,brother and sister, goat and farmer. The goat was supposed to go nuts and escape its enclosure without the farmer noticing, then the farmer had to chase it down, grab its horns (those were our bangs) and pin it to the ground until it stopped fighting back. Then, the goat got a "good goat" kiss from the farmer, which meant that the game was over and the farmer won. My sudden memory was of us playing like this, back then, when we were so young and innocent.I looked at Len.

"Let's play a game" , I whispered. The answer I got was "Yes, let's play… What? What to play?" He seemed to be lost in thought, too." 'The Goat.' Do you remember it? That game we used to play?" He seemed to think for a few moments."Yes, I … think I do. I had forgotten it. We used to play it as children, right?" He sounded lost in the memory."Right." Then he let me go and plopped down on his bed.

Ten minutes later, we are in the backyard of our house, me enclosed in a small, plastic toy house with Len watching me. Yeah, I got the pleasure to be the goat. The game starts, and, while Len is carefully observing a patch of clover, I jump through the window and start running. Len notices me, gives me a devilish smile, then starts to chase me. I take a sharp turn he wasn't expecting and he loses his footing, giving me an advantage of a few seconds. But because I'm too busy watching him, I don't see the pile of twigs in front of me, and I trip and fall. I manage to get up just in time, though, catching a glimpse of his huge grin while dodging his attack. I make him chase me through the orchard, avoiding trees and branches for a few minutes. Now I'm tired, and he probably is tired as well, so it's almost the end of the game. But , somehow, he manages to catch me in a corner before I win and take me down. He sits on top of me, waiting for me to stop thrashing around and look at him, accepting the fact that I lost. When I finally do, he looks at me, saying "I won" with a grin that I return. But he is caught off-guard by my question, which was:"Won't I get my kiss?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He wasn't expecting that. I'm sure of it. He mumbled:"But… Mother… You know she will separate us if we act like that. Do you want that? Because I'm really sure I don't."

"You know what, I don't give a damn on what she will do! She wants to separate us, fine, let her. But it's up to us. If we want to stay togheter, no one can stop us! We're siblings, don't you understand? We grew up together, free to do whatever we wanted. She can't just come in and say "You're fourteen already, so you should start breaking your bonds so you can go on with your life!" Yes, we are fourteen, so what? We can make decisions by ourselves, that's what she doesn't understand. And I want to keep spending time with you!" And he did it. It was quick, but he did it. He kissed me on the lips. He hadn't done that since we were seven and had to start going to school. He was warm. Really warm. I liked it. Without realizing it, I tried to catch his head with my hands, keep him there for a bit more. But my fingers clutched the warm air below him. He'd lifted his head up already and I could notice he was blushing. But the nice feeling I had was gone when I noticed he was looking at our mother, who stood next to the door, watching us.

Now I'm getting scolded by her. I don't really care what she's saying, up until where she says:"I know you love each other a lot, and it's normal, because you're brother and sister, but you won't be able to live together! Never! You need to understand that someday you'll live your own lives, have your own families, you'll be separated! You…" My head started throbbing and my heart started racing. Why? Why did she have to separate us? "No, mother! No! We don't_ have _to be separated one day! That's our choice to make!" I yelled, not caring what I was saying, just wanting to tell her how wrong she was. Then I realized what I was implying, but I couldn't stop there. The anger that had built up inside me wouldn't let me stop."We can live together! We can be together! We can stay just like this! It's our choice!" By the time I finished, my eyes were soaked in tears. She replied, on a calm tone:"I was wrong, I wanted to let you enjoy more time together, but I'll have to help you, Rin. You won't understand if I don't do this. I'm separating your rooms!" I looked at Len. He was startled, gazing at me. I mouthed the word "no" to him and we both shouted:"No! You're not!" Then Len continued, calm and steady:"Mother, please. Leave us as we are. I'll talk to Rin. She'll understand me better. Just… just don't separate us. Not yet." He was almost crying, too. Our mother made us so angry… But what did Len say? He'll help me understand? God, please, not him. I don't want to lose him to this _separating _theory. I was confused. Realization set in. What had I just said? We could be together forever? God, how I wish we could. Live together as a family. We were siblings, we could do that, stay just as we are now. Two twins, staying together until the end. It would be nice. I'd lose my chance to love somebody, have children and be a happy family, but I'd be with my brother. Up until the end. That was what I wanted. My wish.

I realized I was staring at Len while making this silent vow to myself. He was gazing at my face, stained with tears. His eyes were kind. What did he think when he saw me staring at him like that?"Okay", mother said."I won't separate you just yet. But you'll have to do it. Please, I don't want to make you suffer, but that's how things have to be." What was she saying? She was letting us share our room? I wasn't sure. I was too confused. But I was also determined. Determined to talk to Len, to tell him everything I felt today. I couldn't wait. I couldn't wait, so I grabbed his hand and silently ran with him to our room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and sorry for not updating, but just as I was halfway through chapter 4 some weird file error appeared and... this means I just lost half a chapter! I don't want to do it again, but I'm pretty certain I'll figure it out in the following week... Sorry again!**

**-Oh, hints-**

**Rin has a pretty disturbing nightmare and, well... I won't spoil even more than I already did...^_^**

Chapter 3

As soon as we enter the room, I break down and start sobbing. God, why did she have to be so unfair to us? Len hugs me and I bury my head in his chest, forcing myself to stop crying, to be strong. I finally look up at him, just to see that he is silently sobbing, too. Mother can hurt me, but Len? No, it's him I have to protect. I'm his sister, after all. I gently begin stroking his blonde, messy hair, pulling it out of its usual ponytail.

"Len, why are you crying?" I whispered."Mother… Making you so sad so easily… I am angry at her. I don't want anyone in the world to hurt you, Rin. You know that. Not even our family. And I don't want us to be separated. I won't be able to watch over you." … So, that's why he wants us to sleep in the same room? For some reason, I feel disappointed. I guess I wished for him to actually want to be with me rather than to protect me." Is that the only reason you want us to share this room?" I blurt out before I can stop myself. " God, no…" He says. " I enjoy being around you, you know that. I'd never want us to be separated. Still, it's hard for us now. Mother's right. Someday we'll live separately… and it's hard to imagine losing you. You're my little sister, I've always had you near me… To lose you seems unbearable."

What was I thinking, questioning his feelings? It's clear he doesn't want us to be separated, and I feel bad for accusing him like that. Suddenly, an impulse makes me push him down on the bed and snuggle next to him. " Sorry. I shouldn't have asked you this. Anyway, I'm mad at you… Do you know why?" He looks confused. "I'm not your little sister! We're twins, and, as far as I know, I was born before you!" I lift my head and stick my tongue out at him. "Oops, sorry, older sister… You know what? I'm taller than you, so that gives _me _the right to call you 'little'." He seems amused. I poke him in the side. "Hey, not fair! It's true, you're already a bit shorter than me!" He starts tickling me. "Right, _little_ sister?"

"No, never! I won't lose to you, so let the war start! DA DA DA DUM!" He ignores my declaration of war and keeps tickling me. "Ooooh! Now I'm totally annoyed!"

Our fight goes on for about half an hour, then we come to the agreement that we're equal, so there'll be no "older" or "little". Not exactly what I wanted, but oh, well. He finally stopped tickling me and I stopped poking him. We're laying on his bed, and I move a bit closer, to reach his hair, which got messy again. He reaches for me and hugs me, burying my head in his chest again. He is so warm. Too warm. I feel myself grow warm as well… Wait, why the hell was I blushing when my brother was hugging me? I was beginning to act weird these days… He interrupts my thought by whispering in my hair: "I'm so glad to have you as my twin… I just don't want to imagine a life without my lovely little sister… Let me call you little just this time. I won't do it again. I promise." He kisses my forehead, then pushes me on my own bed. I curl up under my blanket and, in the middle of the afternoon, fall asleep feeling happy, happier than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**YAAY! I finally managed to recover what I wrote. Now... At least for this chapter, leave reviews and tell me if you like it. Is it developing too fast? Is Rin thinking too much? Anything that seems out of place, please tell me. This is my first story and I want to improve my writing as I go. So, thanks to everyone who is nice enough to leave a review. :D**

Chapter 4

The next day, our family decided to go on a trip together. As we started walking down the road, we were all cheerful. We keep walking for a couple hours, until we reach a path that went through a deserted land. Our father says we are going to have a walk through 'the desert', and we all happily agree. After we walk for about 10 minutes, our parents stop and tell us they decided to set up a picnic. Len and I decide to walk around some more, looking at the sandy areas around us. After a few minutes, we're too far from our parents and we can't see them. That's when something strikes me as odd. Len is too quiet. He'd usually find something for us to talk about. I look behind me and there he is... but something is behind him... Len is not moving. He's held up by whatever is behind him, his eyes closed. Something is trying to kill Len! No! I take a few steps and I'm next to him. He's still breathing, but there's nothing behind him. That's when something swipes at my eyes, but misses. No! I can't let anything happen to me! I have to protect him! I look at the clawed, lizard-like creature that tried to kill me and helplessly scream as it throws me away. I luckily land on my feet, taking a wild leap at the thing that is trying to kill my twin... But its claw is already driven through his chest...NO! My head is spinning and my heart is throbbing in pain, because I lost him... "Kill me!" I yell at the creature, which stands back from him and disappears. "KILL ME!" I scream even louder... I cry silently. I've lost my brother. I couldn't protect him. That thought alone makes me feel my heart hurt so much... "LEN! Please!"  
Crying, I wake up. Was it all a dream? Me, helplessly watching that creature killing Len? I scramble into his bed. I feel his warmth through the blanket. He's breathing. He's still here. I sigh with relief, then slide under his blanket, snuggling against his warm body.  
"Len?" I whisper. He slowly opens his eyes, and he seems startled by my presence next to him. I don't care. I need him close to me now."Yeah?" he whispers back after he settles down.  
"I had a bad dream. Please, keep me safe." I use the same phrase as I did since I was little, simply because I like knowing at least some things haven't changed.  
"What was it about?" Now he's concerned.  
"I..." I find myself hesitating. "I... Lost you. I watched something killing you. I..." I start sobbing. " I wanted to die. I felt like my chest was breaking open. I wanted you back, so... Can I sleep here, with you, tonight?"  
"Of course you can. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep again. Okay?"  
"Okay." And with my answer, he grabs my head, pulling it close to him, and starts to gently stroke my hair. I look in his eyes. He's so close. I can feel his forehead pressed against mine, his lips barely touching mine, feeling the warmth I am so used to as I listen to his heartbeat, knowing he's alive, holding me close just as he used to when we were children, always managing to make me feel safe. Now, I feel safe and also oddly content, like having his body so close to me, knowing he'll be there for me is all I need to carry on. Maybe it actually is. Still, I don't understand why he is holding me like this only now. I've had quite a few nightmares since he was not allowed to hold me like this any more. The reason? It's 'inappropriate, because we're too old for this now'. Since then, he'd never hold me too close to him like he is now. Right now, it just seems like he doesn't care anymore, holding my head against him, making me feel his cheeks touching the tip of my nose, his lips just softly touching mine, just as I could feel them when we were kids, and now he seems to have just a hint of maturing on his face, without the puffy cheeks he had as a child, although his lips feel just the same, nice and warm and soft. The memories of all the times he used to hold me like this flood my mind. "Why are you doing this now? Why didn't you comfort me like this on other nights?"  
"Why?" He whispers, his breath warming my cheeks. "I don't really know why. I saw you like this, you were so scared, I felt like I had to calm you down again. Does it bother you?"  
"No." God, no, it doesn't. I really haven't realised how much I was longing for the feeling of my twin, for his warmth and comforting touches. I wanted him to make it as long as possible, to keep holding me close. The mere thougth that he'll have to let me go sent a feeling of dread through my body. He starts to pull away. No! Right now, I need him. No, I want him. Want him to hold me close, reassure me it'll all be okay and... I want his warmth. It makes me feel protected and calm. If he lets me go now, the image of him with a claw driven through his chest will fill my mind."I said no! Don't let go! Please!"  
"But..."  
"No! Please, no! I want you here!" I don't care what I have to do to keep him there, my mind is set on doing it. So I kiss him. Quickly, but it's enough to startle him. For a few moments, he seems puzzled, but then he moves his head away from me and says: "You know we shouldn't do that."  
"We used to do it all the time when we were children, so it's not a big deal. And I wanted to tell you that I want you here for now. I... I thought I had lost you! I felt myself breaking apart! I want to have you close to me, to know that it's all real! I don't want to go through that again!" I whisper a bit too loudly, and I start crying because the pain in my chest has returned.  
"I... It's not good. I shouldn't have done that at all. I wanted to comfort you, but I just felt like I can't do it without touching you. But I reali-"  
What on Earth was I doing? Kissing someone like that, it's my first time. How long does it last? A few seconds? A minute? I have no idea. It's so warm, so nice... NO! We were siblings, for God's sake. No. No. No. What did I do? My eyes are locked on his swollen lips, and when I manage to look him in the eyes, they're wide in shock. What did I do? I stumble back in my own bed and I close my eyes. That's when it hits me. Why it felt so nice when he'd hug me. Why I kissed him now... And... Mother knew this could happen, so she wanted to separate us... God... I'm in love with my twin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Whoever said that being in love gives you a nice feeling, disconnecting you from the world, or whatever kinds of crazy stuff... Well, their statements are outdated, because I feel _wrong_. I feel different, in such a twisted way. I feel _pain_. A lot of pain. And the worst part is, if it doesn't stop, it'll break me apart.  
Today, being Monday, I went to school as I usually did. The only exception was that I went alone. I didn't speak to my brother. I was afraid he'd yell at me, or tell our parents, never speak to me again... Because, after all, even though it felt so right then, what I did was wrong. And I should be ready to face the consequences. I should confront him, listen to what he has to say and walk away with my head held high. Too bad I'm too childish to do that.  
I spent my time reading. Me and Len are going to the same school, but we are in different classes. Despite that, I've always spent my time with him so I didn't exactly have friends in here. It felt really lonely. I wanted to scream, because something was welling up inside me, and it was simply too hard for me to endure.  
Now I'm walking home alone. I don't know anything about my brother. He is probably already home... My mind kept going in circles like that up until I reached my home. Opening the door, entering the house, stomping up the stairs, slamming the door to my room, then throwing myself in my bed, burying my face in the pillow and screaming for minutes. Whatever I was feeling isn't so overwhelming right now... But I'll still have to go and eat dinner. Oh, well. Might just as well do my homework.  
My desk is just across from my bed, but the light purple walls make it seem like the room is bigger, therefore, making the desk seem further away from the bed. This room was originally intended just for me, but now Len has a room, too, where he does his homework. His room is just like mine, except for the walls, which were a light blue... I have no idea why I'm even thinking about thi in the first place. I guess my mind is trying to take my thoughts away from him... I've finished my homework already? God, I did it fast. I usually play around after doing my homework, but today I just go to sleep, in an attempt to ease the omnipresent pressure inside my chest.  
I wake up to my mother calling for me to come and eat. I can't avoid this, or my parents will ask questions, so I have to face Len and act normally, and judging by the stabbing pain I already feel somewhere deep inside me, I'll be lucky if I won't break down in front of them. And... after that... Len has to sleep, too. He'll ask me about it and I'll tell him everything for the mere reason that I wouldn't be able to lie to him and he'd be disgusted. He'd think it's wrong. That I'm going mad...  
I was right. I was lucky not to start yelling in front of my parents. They kept asking us regular questions, like ' _How was school?_' and I had to answer in such a way that wouldn't betray the fact that we didn't even talk today _or_ the fact that what I wanted most was to run upstairs and cry, yell, or whatever my sick mind could think of. Apparently, Len decided to protect me for now, so he kept up my charade. At least he doesn't seem to have told them anything about what happened. After they finished asking questions, I focused on myself and my feelings. I could have been eating cardboard and I wouldn't have noticed it. After finishing the meal and going to my room and erasing any traces of the fact that I cried, I go to my mother.  
"Whar is it, dear?" she asks in a soft tone.  
"Mom?" I reluctantly say. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course, Rinny. Ask me whatever you want."  
"..." I'm hesitating when I'm supposed to ask a single question. _It'll be easier this way_, I think to myself. "How long will it take you to separate our rooms?" 

**Hey, everyone, and sorry for the short chapter, but my ideas for this part were just... scrambled. Piecing this chapter together was a challenge. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. You might have noticed that I really tried to take the advice and add some sort of description of the rooms for you. I don't usually include descriptions in my stories because it's hard to do that and actually make them fit in naturally.**

** Again, I apologize if you think the chapter is too short or too messed up. It's the first chapter where the main focus is pretty much on Rin's thoughts and I realized it's pretty hard to do that and actually keep the ideas of the chapter organized.**

**But I think I'm starting to become boring, so I'll leave it at that. If you like it, please review, point out whatever errors I might have made, and I'll try my best to fix them in the next chapters. (No, I won't bite anyone. Those are just rumors. xD)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"..." Mother is speechless. Huh. should have thought about that. Well, it's too late now. I should try to fix it.  
" You see, I thought about what you said, and... you were right. We'll have to live separately someday. And I think that we should start getting used to it," I said, trying to make my voice sound defeated. Too late for that. I am so dumb! But I have to get through it somehow. Think, Rin, think... I feel like crying. If she realises why I want that, she'll... Yes! Crying!  
I let myself go and start sobbing. Mother is still speechless. "Mom... It hurts a lot even now. I don't want to imagine what it would be like to break our bonds suddenly, and that's just what we'd have to do if we didn't start preparing for it. You really don't believe me?" ... Lying to my mother felt wrong. Another thing to add to the expanding list.  
"Oh, Rinny. I'really glad you understand." She pulls me close and hugs me. " As for Len... Most of his things are in the other room, so by tomorrow we should be able to have all of his stuff moved."  
"So he'll sleep in our room tonight?" It wasn't perfect, but it was more than what I had expected.  
"Yes. You can enjoy this night. Talk about it with him and don't forget that his room is right next to yours, so you'll still be together even if you'll have separate rooms." If she knew how we had 'enjoyed' our last night...  
"Good night, mom!" I plaster a fake smile on my face. Then I go and get ready to sleep. If I move fast enough, I might be able to pretend I'm asleep when Len is going to come in the room. I put on my pajamas, brush my teeth... Eek! He's already in the room! The pressure in my chest returns, making me gasp for air as I quickly walk past his bed and flop down onto mine. Then I remember. Mother said I should tell Len we're being separated. I deeply inhale to steady myself, then quickly whisper:  
"Len, we'll sleep separately since tomorrow." I hear him gasp, probably shocked, but he doesn't say anything more. Perfect... No. It's bad. Really bad. Just hearing him steadily breathing here, in the same room as myself, makes me want to feel the warmth of him next to me, taste his lips again... Just how much have I changed since yesterday? Then I was myself, not having those sick desires or this pain in my chest. That's what he triggers in me now. The desire to have him close and the pain because I know my feelings are wrong, twisted, but there's nothing I can do about it.  
I suddenly recall what I thought of when mom came after we played that goat game. _I'd lose my chance to love someone_... I just realize how I hadn't considered the other possibility. That possibility, just for a moment, wipes away my pain. Then I realize that doing so would be wrong. Wrong and twisted up to its very core. It couldn't be... But it still gives me hope. All of this is so hard to bear... I need some kind of reassurance.  
"Len?" I whisper, surprised by my own courage.  
"... Yeah?" He hesitates before he answers. I guess he's afraid I'll ask him about whatever happened yesterday. But that's far from what I actually want.  
"We're twins, right?"  
"Right." He answers with certainity. That's all I need.  
"Thank you." Then I snuggle up in my bed and quickly fall asleep, feeling so surprisingly calm.

Huh? Why do I hurt?... Someone is screaming... Sobs... Who is crying at this time of night... and why does my chest hurt so much? I hastily open my eyes and almost smack my forehead into Len's.  
"You... you were screaming and crying... Are you okay?" Oh, so I was crying. I probably had another nightmare. But his presence so close to me was overwhelming and it took all of my willpower not to kiss him right there.  
"I'm okay." If he wasn't going to leave in the next few seconds, I'd lose my self-control. "Please, go to sleep."  
"But I want to see if you're alright! What if you're saying this just to drive me away, make me sleep peacefully, when you might be suffering, having nightmares?" Huh. He just wants to comfort me like he always did. I don't think he even realises it. Too bad I'm some sick-minded sister that won't let him do that anymore. Although... If he stays here long...  
"Please, go to sleep. I'm okay." I'm already starting to lose my control. My arms are trembling in anticipation. My eyes are stinging with tears.  
"I said I wan-"  
I stain his cheeks with my tears as our lips meet, yet again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Relief flows through my tense body along with the feeling of his lips. This time, I know what I'm doing. And I'm disgusted, but I can't stop it. I move my fingers through his hair, holding him there. _A moment, no more..._ I suddenly push him away. I won't let my body get the better of me! Len lands on the carpet with a thump. His eyes are... I can't tell in the darkness, but they don't seem to betray surprise or shock... Or maybe it's just wishful thinking. Like he'd ever share my sick desire.  
"I told you to go to sleep!" I never knew how well I could combine a whisper and a yell. _Yay to my newly found talent!_ are my unenthusiastic thoughts. "Just... leave me alone, Len! Stay away from me!" He knows I mean it, so he backs off. But he's hurt. I hurt Len. As my mind chews on that, I realize I'm crying. Tears are uncontrollably streaming down my face. I do my best to stay quiet, because I don't want our parents barging in our room in the middle of the night... _after you kissed Len_, a small voice in my head adds. _Yeah, that,_ I answer.

...

I'm starting to have serious issues. I'm talking to myself already. This is certainly breaking me apart. I want it to stop! To stop it all, end it right here, right now!... No, please, stop thinking that. I shouldn't have fallen for him in the first place. It's all my fault and I'm paying for it. Dearly. How I wish we weren't related...  
I fall asleep in the middle of fantasizing about what it would be like if we weren't related. And that probably causes my dream.  
_Me, with Len. He's my neighbor and my best friend... Well, _was_ my best friend. It was hard for me to admit it at first, but I'm madly in love with him. I can't deny that. We are sitting on a soft spot of grass, beside a tree we planted when we were four. As he holds me close to him, faintly whispering my name, I feel myself encased in warmth. Hearing my name spoken in his soft, cute voice, watching his lips move ever-so-slightly makes me never want it to end. So, when I kiss him, gently, slowly, I feel myself melt away. I belong with him. That's what I think as we both lay there, our foreheads pressed together, gazing into each other's eyes.._. Not.  
My dream is quickly blown away by my mind. But I can't stop myself from wondering, _Is that how it would feel if Len actually accepted me?, Would we ever be happy together?..._ I try not to think about it anymore. Instead, I focus on my surroundings. It's - I look at the clock- 6 AM. Wow. I actually woke up early by myself today. No wonder Len is still soundly sleeping. I should be, too, for the next half hour. But it's not like I can fall asleep now, after waking up so suddenly. _And from such a nice dream_... Why can't I just stop thinking?  
I go downstairs and make breakfast. I pour some orange juice in a tall glass and make a sandwich. They're gone in less than ten minutes. Man, I was hungry. I turn on the TV, since I have half an hour to spare, and a few minutes later, Len comes in the living room with his sandwich and a banana next to it. It all comes rushing in my head. Last night. The dream... Wait. Why the hell did he take off his PJ top? He's walking around the house half-naked, and I can't stop my eyes from wandering to him. He looks so good. Although that's how he's supposed to look, because we both like running. We'd go through the forest a few miles from the city, and the runs would make me forget it all. We'd even race sometimes. That nice chest, together with his messy hair make me realize just how good he actually looks. It's like I've never actually looked at him until now. But I'm staring. I hastily avert my eyes from him, but as he sits on the couch next to me, I feel something trying to pull me close to him. I can resist it. I only have to go upstairs...and...  
"Rin." His voice is determined. He wants something.  
"...Yeah?" I'm about to burst into tears. My voice is trembling. I want him so badly...  
"I hate you." He sits up, munches on his last piece of sandwich, then leaves. I hear him stomping up the stairs. That was the final blow.  
"Why?" My whisper lingers in the air. He isn't here to hear me. Again, tears are streaming down my face. I feel like a huge crybaby. But my heart feels like it's being ripped apart. So that's it. I made him hate me. It's done. There's nothing more I can do. I run upstairs and start preparing my backpack. Screw this. I'm leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In ten minutes, everything is ready. Len is still in the shower and he's not likely to get out of there soon and my parents aren't going to be home until tonight. Perfect. My backpack has my clothes, a knife, matches, some rubber bands and three bottles of water inside, and above it I managed to put a bag stuffed with biscuits and snacks. It's more than enough for what I need. I also grab a bucket. I'll need it. I almost go out the door, when I remember. A note! I don't want my parents to worry needlessly... Yeah, they're going to worry anyway. But I just feel like I have to do this. I need some time alone. So I neatly write (because I want Len and my parents to get my message):

_"I'm leaving. Don't worry, I'm not mad, I don't have any mental disorders, I just need some time alone. Don't call me. I'll be back in a week at most. Len, if you find this first, show it to my parents when they come back. Don't call them. I don't want any of you to worry. Okay?_

_Rin"_

I leave it on Len's bed; he'll certainly notice it there. Then I hurry downstairs and start running through the streets. My goal is the forest. It's a couple of miles away, I can walk that much. I slow down, because I don't have the endurance to run all the way. But I realize I haven't thought about the backpack. It's heavy, and I get tired pretty soon and, even though it's early autumn, the sun still makes me dizzy. Despite everything, I keep walking until I reach my destination- and abandoned cabin me and Len found a couple of years ago during one of our runs. It's pretty clean and small. It'll keep me safe from animals or weather.

I enter the cabin, proud of myself for managing to find it again. It's small, with an empty hall, some kind of kitchen with counters and even a sink, but no other stuff to fill it, and another room that's upstairs and is packed with boxes. Lots of spiderwebs and a thick layer of dust make it very clear that nobody's been here in a long time. I unroll my sleeping bag and place it over a stack of boxes I've wiped clean moments earlier. It's high enough to be called a bed and it'll probably be comfortable. Then I grab my bucket and wander around a bit until I find the stream I've been looking for. Clear, cold water that's only a few yards away from the cabin. That's settled, too. Now I can relax. I go inside the cabin, explore it for a few minutes, then lie down on my sleeping bag. I don't know how much time passes, but as I'm just about to fall asleep, it hits me like a punch in the stomach. I gasp for air as I realise how bad things are. Len hates me.

**Hey everyone! Whew, I'm approaching the end of this story. I want to apologize for the lame ending and the fact that this chapter is the shortest one in the story. Anyway, I felt like I had to update and I didn't want this chapter to go into details. *hints* chapter 9 will surely make up for it. It might even be the longest one.**

**...**

**...**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! (I sense many more are going to appear soon *cough*dontdissappointmeandreview*cough*) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I choke on my tears as I realize that no matter what I do, when I get back home, Len will hate me. And I'm angry at myself for letting my feelings get the better of me. I'm such a crybaby! I feel like crying is all I did during the last few days. So this time, I surprise yself by stopping. I feel calm now, but it's obvious I won't be able to sleep, so I take a box of snacks from my bag and start munching on them.

Munch-munch.

_I wonder what is my family doing right now._

Munch-munch.

_My parents probably haven't found out yet._

Munch-munch.

_They're going to give me hell when I return._

Munch-munch.

_What did Len think of when he found out I left?_

Munch-munch.

...

Crunch-crunch. Huh? ...Oops.

I burst out laughing. Apparently I was so deep in thought I didn't realize that I had eaten all my snacks, so I ate a part of the box. Tastes pretty good, actually. People should eat boxes more often.

**Switching to Rin's subconscious' POV since Rin's consciousness is pretty screwed up right now:**

After a few minutes, I can't stop laughing. I think I sound like a mad hyena by now, but it's all so hilarious! My life, me falling for Len, and now that I think of it... Len goddamn hates me! Ha-ha! It's all so fun! Sometime after I begin trying to stop laughing I start blurting out random words, then, like it couldn't get any better, I start singing.

" Old Mac-hahahaha-Donald had a-ahahahahahaha- farm... WEEEEEEEEE!"

I think my lungs are going to fail. Hah! My poor, poor body! Stuck with such an insane mind! My belly hurts like I've just went through an advanced training session. Ooooow! Poor tummy is hungry, nee? Nee, tummy? Oh, Heavens! I'm talking to my tummy!

As I'm stuck talking to my body parts and, during one of my rare moments of sanity, thinking about why I'm talking to my body parts, my _second_ subconscious (A/N: Well, now _that's _something xD) starts thinking on its own. Surprising, really, considering all the noise I'm making. After a while, it arrives to the conclusion that my idea of leaving was, indeed, a brilliant one. So that's what I blurt out while I'm apparently talking to myself.

"Hah- I guessss zat zis idea of mine izzzz turning out tooooo be briiiiiliant! I neeeeed to zink more often!" Actually, Rin, no, you don't. You're acting like you're drunk.

After that, all I remember is going in circles while talking to my... umm, I think they were my wrists, then I somehow managed to fall asleep.

**Switching back to Rin's normal POV:**

"Yaaaaaaawn... I'm up early today" I say as I look at the beautiful sunrise through the only window that doesn't have boxes around it. Meh. I probably woke up because the sun is shining straight in my face. But I don't exactly have to wake up early, since I'm skipping classes. I start cursing the sun. It's mocking me, really, reminding that I should have gone to school today when all I want is to forget about it. So, still cursing the sun, I try to sit up, but end up plopping back down on my sleeping bag with a terrible headache. Hmmmm. Now that I think of it, I remember yesterday I went a bit mad. Oh, well. It's no use dwelling on it now, although apparently it drove away that pressure I'd always feel in my chest. I think it also has to do with me being away from Len. Honestly, this idea of mine seems to be the best idea I've ever had in my life... But I'll still have to go, grab some water and heat it up to wash myself and I should start now before I decide to sleep on the floor.

Half an hour later, I'm sparkling clean so I put on my clothes. Then Len suddenly pops in my head. _Len... I hope you're not worried about me... You're my best friend, remember? _

It ruins my mood. Then I realize I'm hungry so I start eating some biscuits and thinking. I think I'll be addicted to sweets by the time I go back home.

_Len, why did you blush when you kissed me then?... No, it's normal, he's a boy kissing a girl the same age as him. Nothing out of the ordinary. But... No. Stop thinking about it._

_Len, when did I fall for you? Did it all happen during those two days?... I don't think so. I think it was slowly building up until I couldn't resist it anymore. Still, it shouldn't have. If I had made friends and talked to other people maybe this wouldn't have happened. It's all my fault. I'm to blame for my suffering. And because I'm like this, Len and my parents will worry._

I've finished my biscuits. No more thinking, I guess. I've done enough thinking for today. So I go out and run a few miles through the forest. I focus on the flowing movements of my body, and it helps me relax, forget about Len, about my family, about the world. It's just me, the ground I'm running on, the cool air and the few birds chirping somewhere high above. When I stop, the sun is already high up in the sky. I sit down and slowly eat my biscuits, then I rest for a couple of hours. Then I go running back. If the first run was nice, this one is... Simply stunning. By the time I get back, all I can think of is how beautiful the forest is. I wish I could remain oblivious to the rest of my life for now. So to do that, I start reading and, before I know it, it's dark outside. So I decide to call it a day. I slide into my sleeping bag and fall asleep quickly.

I wake up in the middle of the night because of a sound in the silent cabin. Even though I feel drowsy, I listen carefully.

_Knock-knock._

Damn. I'm in trouble.

**Hey, everyone and thanks to the reviewers!^.^ This chapter is making up for the previous one, isn't it? I admit it was a bit tricky, but Yay! Now it's done.**

**Now I'm going to spoil some stuff about the next chapter. It's going to be short and from Len's point of view, so you'll get an idea of what he was doing while Rin was laughing her ass off.**


	10. Chapter 9,5: Len

And... There it is! The short chapter (well, it kinda is longer than ch.1) featuring Len! Yay! Now, I think you already know that the ending for this story is already done and I'm teasing you by not posting it right now. *evil laugh* And... Would you mind wasting 30 seconds of your precious time to leave a review? Seriously, they mean a lot to me. But I think we should move on to this chapter:

* * *

Chapter 9.5 - Len

I slam the door to my room. Hard. My parents' words echo in my head. _Why didn't you call us? _I was honest with them. I told them I did what Rin asked. _Do you realize she could be in danger? If you had called us, we could have stopped her! _ But they don't understand her like I do. Since it's because of me that she left. I told her I hated her because, truly, I wanted to make sure of it, and of course, I also was annoyed that she wouldn't let me speak before pushing me away, but I never, not even for a second, imagined that it would make her run away.

Today at school I worked out a plan. I'll go look for her tonight. It might be my last chance to speak up and tell her what I truly think. So, instead of paying attention to the lectures, I focused on thinking about where she could have gone. I hadn't come up with anything. But I haven't given up yet. So, although I should be doing my homework, I'm still thinking about a good place for her to be.

_Rin... Just where could you live for a week? You're weak, you could be attacked. You could... _Who am I kidding? Rin isn't weak. She can punch as hard as I can, not to mention that she can run faster than me. She's safe.

_Rin, as far as I know, you don't have any close friends you could live with... Or maybe you do? _It's painful to see that I'm not so certain about what Rin does. I just hope we won't grow apart after tonight, if I manage to find her.

_Did you find a place to sleep at school, Rin? Did you watch me?_ No, of course not. She's not like that. And she wouldn't hide in a place where she could easily be found by a guard. No. It has to be somewhere else.

_You would never in your life sleep outside, unless you were in a forest. _Yeah. She could have camped in the forest, since she took her sleeping bag... No, it's early autumn and this means it's likely to rain and Rin knows that. She wouldn't stay out in the rain. This can only mean that either she has a close friend I don't know about, which is pretty unlikely, or she knows a place where she can stay, all alone. That would be more like the adventurous Rin I know. But where? Just where?...

After a few minutes I still have no idea where she could have gone.

_Rinny, you're not at school, you're not at a friend's house. Are you in the forest? But then, where would you... _Then it hits me. The only place where my brave Rinny would want to stay for a week. Even though I'm not optimistic about it, it's the only chance I have in finding her. But that means sneaking out at night... And a few hours' walk. I'm not even sure if I can find it after so much time, but I have to at least try. Still, I can't go tonight. I'm not well rested and that's what I need if I want to wander around the forest looking for it.

I finish my homework in the blink of an eye. Surprising, considering how distracted I am. Then I prepare for going to sleep. Up until I drift into darkness, Rin is stuck in my head... along with my plans for finding her. I grin under my blanket as I think about it.

_My parents will be in for a big shock..._


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Knock-knock_. God damn it. Just who could it be, and at this time of night? I can only hope it's not some kind of wild animal, or, even worse, some serial killer. This idea of mine doesn't seem so brilliant anymore. I'm scared. My heart is racing as I look around me. The knife! Where is it? Shit, it's downstairs... But I have to go get it!

I take a leap down the stairs, barely touching them at all. I quickly find the knife and position myself next to the door. Whatever was outside has stopped knocking. I wait. Just when I'm about to give up and go back to sleep, the door flies open and I strike.

"OW!"

...What? It's... No, it can't be... But it is.

"Len, I'm sorry!" I just drove a knife into Len's arm! "I'll... I'll-" I'm cut off by his lips hungrily grazing mine. I'm frozen in place, unable to process what's happening. It feels so good, but... Len hates me. Len doesn't want to see me anymore. I want him so badly, but I need my question answered. "Stop."

Len obeys. His retreat gives me a strange, empty feeling. But he's still really close, so I look at him. He's trembling. His eyes... he's in pain. But I'm sure it's not from the cut. I feel his pain like it's my own, just like what he triggers in me and I'm certain it's not the cut. It's me.

"Rin... Rin... Rin... My Rin... I... God damn it! I want you! I need you so badly... I can't take it anymore! I'm in love with you, Rin!"

I'm stunned. Len... what? It's wrong, it's disgusting, but he doesn't care. "But... You said you hated me. Why, Len? You... You're my twin, for crying out loud!" I'm trying to stop this from happening. But I'll be giving in soon. I can't resist his attraction.

"Why, you ask, Rin?" He's still trembling. He can't resist it much longer, either. I sense it in his voice. In the way he says my name. "Because I hated it when you wouldn't listen to me. I wanted to tell you so many times during those days and you didn't let me say it. And because I wanted to see your reaction. I wanted to make sure. I never thought you'd run away. But at least I'm sure of it now."

He's sure of it. I'm sure of it, too. "You're right, Len. You're right. I love you... I love you so much... It's way past the brother and sister barrier... I need you... It's wrong, disgusting, you name it, but... I can't do anything about it."

"It's not, Rin, it's not... I ... for weeks I had to stand back and let you live without knowing about my feelings, and it was painful. I wouldn't say anything. I didn't want you to avoid me, to hate me. I just wanted... Well, I wanted you to be happy. But now it's different. If you want to, we can go through it together."

Yes, Len, yes and yes. I'd never say no to you. "But... our parents... and the rest of the world... You know we shouldn't be doing this."

"Can't we hide from the world? That shouldn't be hard if we're careful. We'll overcome everything together. Right?"

"Right." I grin, and he pulls me into a kiss. I feel his tears on my cheeks, or are they mine? It feels so right, so warm, and I feel something deep inside me break open. I'll never be the same. We're both desperately tugging at each other, like this is our last time together. But it's not. I'll always have Len beside me. That thought warms my heart as I melt into our hungry, desperate kiss. We'll never be apart again.

* * *

**Dat ending... Yeah, you guessed it, this is the last chapter. Although, after my... umm... tenth time reading it, it started sounding really cheesy. But I guess my readers like cheesy stuff. (and if you don't, deal with it xD)**

**Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who followed, favourited or reviewed my story. It's encouraging to know that there are people who enjoy my stories. Thanks a lot!**


End file.
